Sin importar qué
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Be with us no matter what", de whatifellinlovewith. "La multitud la rodea, gente que parece tan desorientada como ella, y que se dispersa para encontrar sus asientos, y aun así, de alguna manera, desde su asiento en la primera fila, él solo la ve a ella."


**Historia original: "Be with us no matter what", de whatifellinlovewith, incluida en su colección "Prompt Me Anything"**

 _Beckett acude a la graduación de Alexis, suponiendo que el caso del capítulo 4x23 no estuviera relacionado con la muerte de su madre._

Él está sentado en su asiento cuando la ve, con su familiar abrigo azul y su ondulado pelo cobrizo, estudiando un pequeño fragmento de papel en su mano, con aspecto de estar perdida en el enorme auditorio. La multitud la rodea, gente que parece tan desorientada como ella, y que se dispersa para encontrar sus asientos, y aun así, de alguna manera, desde su sitio en la primera fila, él solo la ve a ella.

Su pelo cae sobre sus hombros en sus habituales y fluidos rizos, y aunque ella está demasiado lejos como para que Castle pueda distinguir todos los detalles de su rostro, puede ver las líneas que le surcan la frente y le dicen que está preocupada por algo. Lleva una chaqueta negra sobre una blusa roja y un par de pantalones que se ajustan perfectamente a sus curvas. Incluso desde la lejanía, incluso en medio de un mar de cabezas anónimas, está preciosa.

Y todavía parece perdida, así que él se levanta para acudir a su rescate.

Se abre camino a través de la muchedumbre con relativa facilidad, zigzagueando entre la gente hasta que está de pie a su lado. Él no se sorprende lo más mínimo cuando ella inmediatamente se gira para mirarle, consciente de su presencia. Su sonrisa es suave y dulce, y hace aparecer otra en respuesta en la cara de Castle. Un hombre pasa a su lado y choca ligeramente contra su hombro, haciéndola perder el equilibrio momentáneamente y forzándola a reaccionar. La mano de Castle cae hasta la parte baja de su espalda, y ella vuelve a mirarlo, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo habitual.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunta él; su voz tan suave como un suspiro entre el gentío.

Ella sonríe y levanta el trozo de papel en sus manos, revelando una entrada.

– Alexis me ha invitado – responde, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me ha dicho que Meredith había cancelado su viaje en el último minuto, y me ha preguntado si yo podría venir. No podía decir que no, no después de que su madre le fallara. He pensado que podría darte una sorpresa – explica, con una mirada entre triste y orgullosa por la situación de Alexis y su decisión de invitarla.

– Bueno, estoy sorprendido – dice él, con una gran sonrisa.

Su alegría hace que la sonrisa de Beckett se ensanche todavía más, como si el hecho de sorprenderle y conseguir hacerle feliz fuera su único objetivo en el mundo. Y ella le hace feliz, eso seguro.

– Pero, eh… ¿Qué tal si vamos a nuestros asientos? – sugiere Castle, señalando hacia donde su madre está sentada con dos asientos vacíos a su izquierda. Cuando vuelve la vista de nuevo hacia Beckett, ella asiente.

No es necesario, pero su mano se queda en la espalda de ella mientras caminan hacia sus asientos.

Él se sienta al lado de su madre, y Kate, a su izquierda. Su madre la saluda, y Kate hace lo propio, sonriendo dulcemente mientras las dos se inclinan sobre él para hablar. Él oye a Kate explicar la situación a su madre, tal y como se la ha contado a él, y también escucha a su madre hablar del chasco que se ha llevado Alexis cuando se ha enterado de que Meredith no iba a venir.

Cuando oye a su madre decirle a Kate que Alexis estaba muy contenta de que pudiera venir en lugar de Meredith, Castle se da cuenta de que él era el único que no sabía que Kate iba a acudir a la ceremonia. Las tres habían urdido un plan para sorprenderlo. El por qué tenía que ser una sorpresa, no lo sabe, pero parte de él, una gran parte, está encantado de que su madre, su hija y su compañera se lleven lo suficientemente bien como para hacer planes a sus espaldas.

La otra parte de él está asustada por el mismo motivo.

Se sientan en silencio hasta que empieza la graduación, los tres en la primera fila, escuchando los susurros de los orgullosos padres y las bromas de los aburridos hermanos. En la fila de detrás de ellos se sienta un chico con sus padres, que no deja de preguntar si están seguros de si su hermano se va a graduar. Después de un par de veces, Castle ve a Kate sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, y solo eso le hace sonreír también.

Están prácticamente en silencio mientras los graduados desfilan por el escenario, cogiendo sus diplomas y estrechando la mano del director. Cuando uno de los chicos lanza un grito de celebración hacia la audiencia, sosteniendo en alto el trozo de papel enrollado con orgullo, Kate se inclina y susurra a Castle que se lo imagina en su graduación haciendo lo mismo. Cuando la siguiente chica acepta el diploma educadamente y cruza tímidamente el estrado, él le dice que apuesta lo que sea a que ella actuó así en la suya.

Su suave sonrisa es toda la confirmación que necesita.

Ella aplaude con tantas ganas como él cuando llaman a Alexis, y él ve la amplia sonrisa que le cruza el rostro. Beckett parece orgullosa, y él casi puede garantizar que Meredith no estaría sonriendo así si estuviera en su lugar. Internamente, se odia a sí mismo por alegrarse de que Meredith tuviera que cancelar su viaje, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le había dolido a Alexis. Pero todavía quiere más a su hija por haber invitado a Kate en su lugar.

Beckett grita con él cuando Alexis es anunciada como la mejor alumna de su promoción, y él se vuelve para sonreírle, pero ella no se da cuenta, totalmente concentrada en Alexis subiendo al podio. Así que vuelve a centrar la mirada en su hija, y se apoya en el reposabrazos que separa sus asientos. Ella hace lo mismo, su antebrazo pegado al de él. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve cómo ella se gira para mirarlo, y combate el deseo de devolverle la mirada.

Las palabras de Alexis le hacen llorar, tanto por su profundo significado como por el hecho de que es su hija, y no podría estar más orgulloso. Hacia la mitad del discurso, la mano de Kate se posa sobre la suya, aunque los dos siguen mirando a Alexis. Él trata de no distraerse por la cálida sensación de sus manos rozándose, pero no puede evitarlo.

Cuando su hija pronuncia la palabra final de su discurso, Kate mueve su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Y aunque él sigue pendiente de su hija, de la sonrisa en su cara y las lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad que le recorren las mejillas, le da un apretón a los dedos de Kate, sellando la promesa entre sus palmas.

Siempre.

La graduación llega a su fin y sus manos siguen unidas entre ellos. Él no puede soltarla, no ahora, cuando su hija ya es casi adulta y ya ha acabado el instituto y la mujer que ama está sentada a su lado, cogiéndole la mano. Y Kate parece feliz por ello; ambos están felices, y algo está cambiando entre ellos en el aplauso del auditorio, aunque Castle no está seguro de qué se trata.

Todos le dan un abrazo a Alexis después de la ceremonia, antes de despedirse de ella hasta después de su celebración con sus amigos. Él promete a su hija que no pasará la noche regodeándose en su tristeza, y entonces Kate le interrumpe para prometerle a Alexis que le hará compañía para asegurarse de que no se deprima, solo y triste. Castle no puede evitar la sonrisa que le provocan estas palabras, unidas al abrazo que las acompaña.

Su madre se lleva su coche. Kate le lleva de vuelta a su casa. Sus manos todavía están unidas durante el camino de salida del auditorio, el aparcamiento y el trayecto en coche hasta su apartamento. Aunque él está seguro de que han tenido que soltarse en algún momento, no recuerda haber vuelto a coger la mano de Kate. Y sin embargo, allí está, como si el gesto fuera tan natural entre ellos que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Tienen que soltarse para salir del coche, pero sus dedos encuentran los de ella de nuevo en la intimidad del ascensor. Ella no se aparta. No. Sonríe y le pregunta si todavía está de humor para la maratón de películas de John Woo.

Él le responde afirmativamente, por lo que ella va hacia su oficina para preparar las películas, acostumbrada a moverse libremente por su casa. Mientras tanto, él camina hacia la cocina para coger aperitivos. Ella acude a su encuentro un par de minutos más tarde. Él se gira para recibirla, sonríe, y le agradece el haber acudido esta noche, así como el cariño que demuestra hacia su hija. Sobre todo, le da las gracias por ser como es.

Comparten su primer beso de verdad en la cocina, y cuando el microondas pita, ella no se aparta.

* * *

 _N/T: ¡Hola, sigo viva! Sé que hace más de un mes que no subo nada, pero reitero mi promesa de que dentro de poco (espero) compartiré con vosotros una historia completa. Tendrá varios capítulos, y espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla, aunque está resultando un proceso más largo de lo que creía. Mientras tanto, intentaré subir alguna traducción más, para que no se haga tan larga la espera._

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y por hacerme llegar vuestros comentarios y críticas. Quiero que sepáis que podéis escribirme siempre que queráis, aunque solo sea para comentar el tiempo que hace. ¡Un saludo!_


End file.
